jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Annak
http://jadensadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Brotherhood_of_Darkness.Darth Annak Is The Dark Lord of The Sith Reborn, and Second Leader of The Brotherhood of Darkness, He Is Allys to Lord Ralphscoe. and Malcor and Even Sideshow Bob He Like Darth Krayt has a Vision to Bring The Multiverse into The Dark Side of the Force. He Also Wishes to Ressurect X'ar (His Lord & Master.) He Also Wishes To Destroy Skywalker, Rapunzel. & The Other Ohana's. Origin's Darth Annak Was Once a Jedi Student at The Jedi Academy, He Was Once Named A'Sharad Skywalker But Changed It To Amon A'Sharad. He Like His Brother Was Strong in The Force, He Became Skillful in Lightsaber Combat, & Masterful in Dun Möch, Which Luke Feared That The Technique was Used By Sith Not Jedi. Amon Also is Quite Skillful in The Ferocity Form. But However His Younger Brother was Masterful in Sever Force Technique. the Art of Jar'Kai, Even Force Generation. and Many More. This Drove Amon to Jealousy That He Would Let His Younger Brother Get The Best of Him He Later in Time Became Cold Severe and Cruel, Soon Amon began bullying his comrades, & Killed Rosh Penin Who Confronted Him of His Attitude. This turned him to the dark side of the Force, and he fled the Academy, before the other Jedi could counsel him. Ben Confronted Him With This & Thus They Began in a Duel. When Amon was at the Brink of Victory Skywalker Gaved Amon a Horrid Scar Between His Eyes. Before Amon Retreated He Declared He Is No Longer Amon But Darth Annak. Thus Fled The Academy & Hid at Korriban. & Was Encountered By Anti-Monitor Which The Being Promised To Give Darth Annak His Revenge Against The Jedi & His Little Brother. Thus Darth Annak Became 2nd Ruler of The Brotherhood of Darkness. and Head To Earth & Secretly Plot's His Revenge & Fufil His Master's Vision of a New Galaxy. 'Vegeance on The Ohana's' Darth Annak Had Encountered Elsa The Snow Queen (Which He Called "Snow Witch") & He Starts To Have a Pure Hatred of Anna, But However His Younger Brother is Their Bodyguard & He Plots To Give Elsa to Sideshow Bob & Make Anna Suffer. and Kill His Younger Brother. & Make Himself, Sideshow Bob. Even Prince Hans & Duke of Weselton As Immortal Gods. and Resurrect Anti-Monitor. & Rule The Multiverse. 'Death & Resurrection' ' ' Darth Annak Begins His Attack at Arendelle To Draw Skywalker & His Ohana Alliance. Out To Attack The Snow Queen & Anna. But Unaware That Skywalker & His Ohana Had Found a Way To End The Solution on Darth Annak. During His Attempt Conquest on Arendelle, He Revealed That It Was Him Who Gave Elsa Her Snow Abilities, So Thus Began The Battle of Arendelle. However Annak's Little Brother Had No Choice But To Use The Spirit Bomb. To End Annak For Good. However Darth Annak Survied The Spirit Bomb Attack But Is Now Deformed & Has No Choice But To Be Put in The Sith Stalker Armor, But However Darth Annak Seeks Revenge on Skywalker Now Wanting Rapunzel, Bambi & The Other Ohana's To Die With Him. & Absorb The Power of The Valley of The Gods. And Make Sideshow Bob & Hans Gods With Him. Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Darkness Members Category:Main Villains of Ben Skywalker's Adventures Category:Jedi Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:The Eds' enemies